


Madre

by FujoRed



Category: Super Mario, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Mother Love, Tags Are Hard
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoRed/pseuds/FujoRed
Summary: Rosalina podía echar de menos muchas cosas: su hogar, la comida de su antigua casa, a su padre, a su madre... pero ahora tenía una familia que la quería, y eso era lo importante.





	Madre

**Author's Note:**

> Sin notas, regalo de navidad, disfrutadlo por favor.

Los humanos tenían una forma extraña de pasar el invierno: se volvían vagos, más lentos y más pegajosos los unos con los otros. Preferían estar en compañía al rededor de una fogata con muchas personas contando viejas y nuevas historias, en lugar de aprovechar y hacer algo productivo, Rosalina recordaba esa clase de tiempos, tiempos buenos, pero que muy buenos tiempos. Rosalina recordaba que cuando era pequeña, y al final de cada año, en la Tierra se celebraba una festividad llamada Navidad, una festividad dedicada al calor del amor de familia y amigos; ella recordaba con cariño las grandes cenas –por no decir banquetes- que montaba su madre por sí sola, donde iban a cenar tres su madre preparaba cena para nueve.

Rosalina ya no recordaba esa bonita sensación, pero atesoraba los recuerdos que la hacían recordar sus tiempos jóvenes. El espacio era frío, pero no por ello vacío, siempre estaba lleno de criaturas que podían hacerle compañía. Esta historia, lectores míos, centra la mirada en nuestras fechas navideñas, una época que solamente se daba en la Tierra, y por ello no había más planetas que la celebraran.

Rosalina, seria y sola en la parte más alta de su nave, miraba el espacio, sin observar nada, solo miraba la profunda nada decorada por pequeños puntos blancos que el espacio le mostraba. A veces el espacio podía ser tan solitario...

...

-¡Manos a la obra! ¡Partiremos en seguida! ¡Sin prisa pero sin pausa!

Lubba no era una persona, ni un conejo ni una jefa, ella era un Luma, una especie galáctica curiosa, amable y carismática por su gentileza con otros seres. Ella era una gran destello de color morado, movida por las aventuras que le quedaban por vivir antes de decidir un futuro como astro. Se le acercó un pequeño Luma azul, de bonitos ojos negros como la mayoría, y le preguntó:

-¿A dónde nos vamos?

-¡Oh!- se sorprendió Lubba- Hace poco he oído noticias de la Tierra

-¿Gliese C?

-No esa Tierra- aclaró la gran destello-. Mario nos ha mandado cartas.

-¿Mario se acuerda de nosotros?- intervino otro destello, de color verde. Lubba quedó enternecida por el tono esperanzado de su compañera.

-¡Y tanto que lo hace!- aseguró, y solamente para demostrarlo, cogió una carta que estaba posada cerca del timón de la nave- ¡Y su princesa también!

-¡A ver! ¡Quiero ver!- gritó uno de ellos, ansiosos por leer el contenido del sobre.

-¡Yo también quiero!- exclamó el otro.

-Con tranquilidad, pequeños, no queremos romperla, ¿verdad?- preguntó el gran destello, los otros dos negaron- No la he abierto, así que es mejor que estemos todos para leerla.

Parecieron ponerse de acuerdo ambos, ya que salieron flotando rápidamente por toda la nave en busca de sus compañeras. Lubba se acercó al panel azulado, posicionado cerca del timón, ya nadie usaba el timón ya que realmente no les era útil a los Lumas, pero siempre traía bonitos recuerdos. La gran destello púrpura miró con detenimiento el panel, en él, se mostraban las diferentes galaxias y constelaciones a las cuales podía acceder la astronave, solo bastaba con señalar la galaxia y el planeta como destino y la nave casi parecería que iba sola.

En su búsqueda por un destino interesante, Lubba encontró algo extraño, un punto de color azul oscuro que se movía de galaxia en galaxia, sin un rumbo fijo. Cualquiera diría que se trataba de un astro, pero Lubba sabía más.

-¡Capitana, capitana! ¿La leemos ya?- oyó a sus espaldas, se giró, y vio nueve lumas de pequeño tamaño, esperando su respuesta.

-E-eeehhh... sí, ¿estamos todos ya?- preguntó.

\- Sí sí- afirmó uno de ellos, y en seguida preguntó-, ¿cuándo vino la carta?

-Bueno, hace poco, llegó al alba de la galaxia Good Egg.

-¡Léela léela!- gritaron algunos.

La abrió con cuidado, intentando no romper el sello de lacre con una corona estampada en ella, y empezó a leerla:

_"Querida Rosalina, Lubba y pequeños Lumas:_

_No puedo describir el frío que hace aquí, tardaría horas, y para entonces tendría que pedirle a Luigi que preparase un balde con agua caliente, porque tendría los dedos paralizados por el frío. Tiene gracia, Luigi se cubre con cuatro mantas cada vez que duer-"_

-¿Por qué paramos?- preguntó uno de los destellos, arrimado para oír más.

-Parece que la carta no va dirigida solamente para nosotros- observó Lubba.

-¡Falta mamá!- exclamó uno de ellos.

La gran destello morada sonrió, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que oyó por última vez ese apodo.

-Bueno, sería de maleducados leer la carta, si ella también es la destinataria. Creo que deberíamos darle la carta en persona.

El grupo de Lumas estaban de acuerdo, al menos eso pensaba la gran destello al ver a sus hermanos y hermanas asentir y tararear en respuesta. Eso le bastó para dirigirse al panel de control de la nave y apuntar la dirección del punto azul oscuro en la pantalla. Al momento los motores de la nave se sacudieron, haciendo tambalear el astro, y en seguida tomaron rumbo al hogar.

...

-Todo parece en orden- Rosalina observaba el núcleo de su nave, el bonito azul pálido del núcleo era hipnotizadora.

-Sí, esta calma es muy relajadora- comentó un destello de color negro, de claros ojos azules como el núcleo de la nave.

-Ojalá siempre fuera así.

-Y así será, algún día- trató de animarla-, solo calma, sin preocuparnos por ninguna amenaza.

-Espero que estés en lo cierto- le respondió Rosalina, mirando pensativa la masa azulada que alimentaba la nave.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! Todo pue- iba a seguir hablando el pequeño luma, pero sintió una pequeña vibración debajo de su pequeño brazo, sacó la pequeña tableta que tenía y vio que un astro se aproximaba hacia ellos- oh.

-¿Oh?- repitió Rosalina, y se giró para verlo- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Ah... sí, se aproxima un cuerpo celeste.

-¿Se trata de un astro desconocido?

-N-no, yo diría familiar- se recompuso enseguida el pequeño destellos, sabía que había tartamudeado. Rosalina rio débilmente por ese acto- ¡tenemos visita!

-En ese caso será mejor recibirlos- añadió la mujer.

Sin tardar más, ambos se dirigieron a la plataforma principal de la nave, donde solían aterrizar otros astros y cuerpos extraños. Era una plataforma cercana al núcleo, en cuyo suelo -de vidrio- podías verte reflejado y centrarte en observar el observatorio.

Cuando llegaron a la plataforma, aquello que ninguno se esperaba era la llegada de un astro completamente redondo, como si fuera un asteroide. Lo que Rosalina menos esperaba era que, de aquel cuerpo con gravedad propia, salieran unos cuantos lumas de diferentes colores a saludarla, entre todos la rodeaban, y alguno más pequeño se atrevía a pegarse a su cuerpo.

-¡Hey!- se quejó el destello negro, que seguía al lado de la mujer- No os habéis molestado siquiera en saludar.

-Déjalos Luma, estaban nerviosos desde que decidimos pasarnos a saludar- le habló Lubba, saliendo del asteroide y acercándose al pequeño destello.

-Sigues sin querer transformarte, gran estrella- le habló a modo de saludo.

-Y tú sigues siendo un extraño administrativo- le respondió Lubba-. Te echaba de menos.

-Yo también.

Se abrazaron como pudieron, es decir, juntaron ambos extremos de sus brazos como muestra de afecto, eran físicamente muy diferentes.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo en mi ausencia?- preguntó Rosalina, con algunos lumas aún entre sus brazos.

-¡No, para nada!- aseguró Lubba- Es solo que... nos ha llegado una carta de Mario.

-De Mario... ¿y su amada?- divagó la mujer en sus recuerdos.

-Sí, la carta también va dirigida a ti, y hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos... y querían que se la leyeras.

-¿Es eso cierto?- Rosalina no dudaba de la veracidad de las palabras de la gran luma, pero prefería oír una confirmación por parte de los otros.

Los pequeños miraron por un momento a Lubba, pensaban que ella también quería escuchar a su madre leerles la carta.

-¡Sí, sí!- exclamó uno de ellos, y el resto lo imitó, dejando la conciencia de la gran destello en paz.

-Entonces vamos- no tardó la mujer ni un segundo en empezar a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca del observatorio, pero antes se dirigió al Luma de color negro-; será mejor que avises al resto, así podremos leerla todos juntos.

-¡Sin falta!- aseguró el Luma de color negro.

Para cuando Rosalina se había alejado lo suficiente, el pequeño se dirigió a Lubba.

-¿Crees que podrá leer la carta si no se la das?- preguntó el destello asesor de la nave. Entonces Lubba se percató de su error.

-Ahh... uy, creo que debería dársela.

-Creo que deberías ir a escucharla leer- observó el pequeño-, incluso tú debes de echarla de menos.

-Claro que la echo de menos, pero siempre parece muy ocupada.

-Sé que quieres ir a escucharla. Siempre tiene tiempo para nosotros, incluso si no lo parece, te veré en la biblioteca.

Y con eso, el luma negro se marchó en busca de los otros, dejando a Lubba sola con sus pensamientos. La gran destello decidió marchar a la biblioteca, y cuando entró, decidió sentarse en el suelo.

-Lubba, ¿podrías pasarme la carta por favor?- preguntó Rosalina amablemente.

Y entonces lo vio, ella, aquella mujer estaba sentada en su silla, con un pequeño Luma de color carne entre sus brazos. El destello no debía de tener más de una semana de vida, o no sería tan pequeño, definitivamente era un destello renacido. Se levantó y le dio la carta en su mano, ya desplegada para que pudiera leerla. Lubba se volvió a sentar a escuchar, alegre por escuchar a su madre pronunciar su nombre.

Poco tiempo pasó hasta que el destello negro de ojos azules volviera junto a muchos lumas más. Todos, levitando, escuchaban el contenido de la carta del héroe que solamente dos veces pudo visitarlos.

_"Querida Rosalina, Lubba y pequeños Lumas:_

_No puedo describir el frío que hace aquí, tardaría horas, y para entonces tendría que pedirle a Luigi que preparase un balde con agua caliente, porque tendría los dedos paralizados por el frío. Tiene gracia, Luigi se cubre con cuatro mantas cada vez que duerme en invierno, en serio, mi hermano odia el frío._

_Todos nosotros querríamos volver a veros, yo, Peach, Luigi... casi podría decir hasta Bowser, han cambiado muchas cosas, a mejor la mayoría, y me falta espacio de carta para contarlas. No ha sido fácil mandar la carta, ahora le debo a un amigo mío de amarillo partidas gratis en el casino de Luigi, ha merecido la pena._

_Aquí celebramos la navidad, mi hermano y yo solíamos celebrarla cuando vivíamos en Nueva York, y ahora parece estar triunfando en el reino Champiñón. Es todo muy tranquilo, y de verdad querríamos veros de nuevo en estas fechas, pero sé que sería casi imposible._

_Esperamos  oír noticias vuestras muy pronto. Sinceramente, Mario"_

-¿Por qué es tan corta la carta?- preguntó el luma posado en su regazo, la joven murmuró algo inaudible en respuesta, y le contestó:

-Tal vez la he leído demasiado rápido, o incluso puede ser que no haya podido escribir nada más.

-¿Nos escribirá más cartas?- preguntó un destello de la multitud.

-Confío en que sí.

Y terminada la charla, el grupo se disolvió, comentando el evento de la carta, los lumas flotaban por todo el observatorio, comentando preocupados la carta. 

Lubba por su parte salió sin comentar nada de la biblioteca, vio que su madre, a través de su serena postura, había unos pequeños matices de tristeza, y eso la preocupaba.

-¡Lubba, Lubba!- escuchó la gran destello, resulta que uno de sus compañeros, a su lado, intentaba ganar su atención- ¿Sabes cocinar?

-¿Cocinar?- repitió ella confusa por la pregunta.

-Sí, cocinar, ya sabes, pastelitos y eso.

-Sí, algo recuerdo sobre cocinar, ¿a qué viene la pregunta pequeñín?

-¡Ven, ven! ¡Te necesitamos!- exclamó el pequeño, agarrando una de sus extremidades y llevándola consigo por la nave.

Muy por detrás de ellos, en la misma puerta de la biblioteca, Rosalina observaba a la pareja. No había tenido siquiera oportunidad para saludar a la gran luma de color púrpura, y empezaba a arrepentirse por no haberlo echo.

...

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?- preguntó Lubba, viendo el gran desorden que presenciaban sus ojos.

La cocina solía estar limpia, casi impecable y libre de suciedad, pero ese no era el caso de aquel día. Montones de trozos de estrella estaban en grandes bolsas de color marrón, reposadas en el suelo. Había dos boles de cocina llenos hasta el borde de una masa de color crema, goteaban un poco por los bordes, pero la cocina estaba completamente blanca, como si hubiese nevado.

-Hemos intentado hacer harina- explicó uno de los lumas que había-. Hemos machacado los trocitos de estrella, pero eran tan finos que se nos ha escapado, y ahora tenemos la cocina así.

-Al menos deberíais haberme preguntado- comentó Lubba.

-Se nos ha ocurrido ahora- le respondió otro-, mamá estaba triste, y Mario nos enseñó lo que era la cocina, pero solo tenemos trocitos de estrella.

-No pasa nada, al menos tenemos horno- se alegró Lubba, pero antes de seguir añadió-, ¿ella estaba triste?

-Sí...- se lamentó uno- está triste últimamente, y queríamos hacer esto-

-¡Sí! Es muy guapa para ponerse triste- acordó otro-. Seguro que tenía muchos novios.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó un destello azul.

-Algo así como amigos- dijo otro destello de la multitud.

-No seáis así, novio es un "compañero" de por vida- aclaró otro.

-¡Pero nosotros somos sus compañeros!

-Sí... lo somos, pero no tiene "esa" clase de compañero- tajó Lubba, y no fue rebatida-. Rosalina es muy guapa y buena, por eso vamos a hacer...

-Lubba, ¿te importaría que habláramos a solas tú y yo?- escuchó la gran destello a sus espaldas.

Sus compañeras se rieron por su nerviosismo, y Lubba solo podía girarse y enfrentar a su madre, sonriéndola amablemente.

-Sí, claro- dijo rápidamente.

De la misma forma, ambas salieron de la cocina, y lo que preocupaba a la gran luma era el peligro que podían tener sus compañeras con el fuego.

-Desgraciadamente no hemos tenido oportunidad de saludarnos antes, Lubba- comentó la mujer, ambas caminaban, salvo la destello que flotaba, sin rumbo aparente.

-No pasa nada, sé que estás ocupada- comentó.

-Eso me preocupa, crees que estoy ocupada siempre.

-¡Pero eso es normal, tienes una gran responsabilidad!- le dijo Lubba, pero la mujer no esperaba esa afirmación.

-Prefiero ignorar mis obligaciones si vosotros me necesitáis primero- afirmó Rosalina.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces generaliza cuando digas que quieres leer un cuento conmigo.

-Yo... lo siento.

-No lo sientas. A veces parezco frívola y distante, pero sois lo primero en mi vida, incluso cuando os marcháis.

-Eso también lo sé.

Con eso, ambas marcharon un poco más por la nave, en un silencio que no era incómodo, pero tampoco era reconfortante.

-¿Te parezco guapa?- preguntó a la ligera Rosalina. la luma se quedó pensando unos instantes.

-Tan guapa como siempre- declaró Lubba.

-Me alegra y me hace gracia la forma en la que lo decís- dijo-, como si nunca fuera a cambiar.

-Eso queremos todos. No queremos que cambies.

-Me reconforta escucharte decir eso.

Pararon un momento, y cuando menos Lubba lo esperaba, fue abrazada por la mujer. La gran destello no se lo pensó ni un momento, también abrazó -como pudo- el esbelto cuerpo de la joven, y así permanecieron un rato.

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto- dijo Rosalina.

-Yo también me alegro de haber vuelto, madre.

Se separaron, y ninguna podía reprimir su sonrisa, aunque Rosalina sabía disimular más.

-Madre, ¿te importaría si nos quedáramos un tiempo aquí? Antes de zarpar de nuevo- preguntó Lubba.

-El tiempo que necesitéis- contestó sinceramente la mujer.

Era agradable aquel momento, ambas sabían que solo les hacía falta sincerarse con la otra. Pero ese momento fue interrumpido cuando ambas escucharon una clase de explosión, proveniente de la cocina.

-El fuego...- empezó a hablar Lubba.

-Algunos no saben controlarlo.


End file.
